you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Honami Ichinose/Hubungan
Honami adalah gadis yang manis yang sudah membuat teman dengan banyak orang termasuk mereka dari kelas lainnya. Kebaikan dan kecantikannya memberikannya kepopuleran drastis dan dia sangat dikagumi oleh mereka di sekolah. Ini adalah hubungan yang dikenal yang telah dia buat selama seri. Kelas-B Chihiro Shiranami Chihiro adalah teman sekelas dan teman dari Honami yang tidak diketahui memendam perasaan romantis untuknya. Di Episode 4, Chihiro memeluk Honami setelah kelas mencetak nilai bagus pada kuis akhir-akhir ini dan bahagia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Honami, yang sama senangnya sebagai balasannya. Chihiro kemudian menulis surat cinta untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke Honami tapi dia tidak membalas perasaan ini dan tidak tahu bagaimana menanganinya tanpa menyakitinya. Honami kemudian berpaling ke Kiyotaka untuk pertolongannya tapi dia menolak caranya dan memohon agar dia terbuka tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadap pernyataan itu. Ketika Chihiro melihat Honami dengan Kiyotaka, dia iri saat Honami meminta maaf karena tidak pengertian. Chihiro hampir menangis setelah dia berjuang untuk menjawab tentang siapa mereka tetapi lega mendengar dari Kiyotaka bahwa mereka hanya berteman saat ia meninggalkan mereka untuk berbicara. Honami mengikuti saran Kiyotaka untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya saat dia memberi tahu Chihiro bahwa dia tidak tertarik padanya tapi berharap mereka masih bisa berteman, meninggalkan Chihiro yang patah hati berlari. Setelah kejadian ini, Honami masih berharap mereka benar-benar bisa kembali normal setelah kejadian tersebut. Tidak diketahui apakah mereka pernah menambal hubungan mereka atau apakah mereka masih berhubungan satu sama lain. Selama liburan musim panas, keduanya berkumpul bersama di kolam renang yang berarti mereka masih dalam kondisi baik meskipun tidak terlihat berinteraksi langsung dengan satu sama lain. Ryūji Kanzaki Tidak banyak diketahui tentang hubungan mereka, tapi dia tampak berhubungan baik dengan Ryūji karena mereka berdua di kelas yang sama. Di Episode 4, Ryūji tidak masalah menolong Honami dan Kiyotaka Ayanokōji mengumpulkan bukti untuk kasus Ken Sudō. Dia tampak menghormatinya saat dia setuju dengan teorinya tentang Ken kemungkinan dijebak untuk pengusirannya. Selama tes bertahan hidup, mereka mencoba melakukan pengintaian pada siapa pemimpin Kelas-C yang mungkin tetapi menemukan kemah itu kosong. Setelah tes bertahan hidup, mereka mendiskusikan tes dan dia menanyainya tentang apa yang mereka diberitahu tentang poin dan bagaimana mereka bisa memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan mereka. Teman Sekelas Lain Selain menjadi perwakilan kelas, kepribadian Honami yang terbuka dan menarik membuat dia dipuji oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka terlihat saling berpelukan dan berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah membimbing mereka setelah mereka mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian. Chie Hoshinomiya Sebagai guru wali kelasnya, Honami menghormati dia seperti itu meskipun dia menganggapnya eksentrik karena dia suka minum. Chie secara khusus memandang Honami dalam cahaya yang baik karena dia adalah perwakilan kelas. Selama pelayaran, keduanya mendapatkan pijatan bersama dan mendiskusikan siswa dari kelas lain yang harus mereka waspadai dan sementara Honami ditunda oleh perilaku tidak menentu dari gurunya, dia sepertinya melihat gurunya benar tentang memperhatikan Kiyotaka karena kemampuannya yang tidak diketahui. Kelas-C Kakeru Ryūen Honami tampaknya akrab dengan dia dan cara-caranya seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika dia dengan cepat menghentikannya dan anteknya dari memprovokasi Ken Sudō. Meskipun dia mencoba untuk menutupi niatnya, dia melihat menembus mereka dan menegur mereka atas tindakan mereka selagi mereka menurut dan meninggalkan Sudō sendirian. Hal ini menunjukkan rasa hormat padanya karena Kakeru maupun anak buahnya tidak berusaha melawan perintahnya dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Kelas-D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Kiyotaka dan Honami pertama bertemu ketika dia sedang berjalan melalui toko sekolah setelah Kikyō menyapanya dan menyatakan tujuannya menjadi teman dengan semuanya walau berbeda kelas. Sementara mereka melihat sekilas yang lain, tidak ada interaksi antara keduanya. Dia kemudian melihatnya menghentikan Ken Sudō dari berada dalam pertarungan dengan sebagian murid Kelas-C. Di Episode 4, dia bertemu dengannya secara resmi saat dia menanyakan Kikyō jika dia sedang mengencani Kiyotaka, but was told that it wasn't the case. She later asked to see him and begged him for aid by asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend after one of her friends gave her a love letter. This showed that even though they just met, she trusted him to an extent as she could have chosen anyone besides him. Though Kiyotaka refused at first, she continued to beg for his help as she was unsure of how to answer the confession, but her admirer showed up and saw them together. When asked by Chihiro what they were, Honami tried to nervously "confirm" that they were a couple but Kiyotaka answered first stating he and Honami were simply friends, to her surprise. He left telling her to talk it out with her admirer after explaining how hard it was to gather the courage to confess to someone. She was amazed by his wisdom and followed his advice of being honest to Chihiro. This event proved he has no problem associating with her and is willing to help out but it is unknown if he genuinely considers her to be a friend or if it was simply a ruse to cover for her. After Honami had turned down Chihiro, she met up with him and thanked Kiyotaka for helping her as she apologized for dragging him into her mess but he was fine with it as Honami smiled on and stated she owed him a favor for his help. She acted on her word as she would later help him in proving the innocence of Ken Sudō. Kiyotaka was confused by her actions but she assured him that she wasn't up to something as she slyly winked at him and reminded him that she had owed him a favor. This gained attention from Kikyō and the other students, who wondered exactly why Honami owed Kiyotaka. She helped him get evidence for the fight Sudō was in and had no problem in letting him borrow her phone after he asked for it, though she quickly reclaimed it after it looked like he saw how many points she had but continued to offer aid. Sometime later, he asked to borrow points from her to get security cameras, promising to pay her back. After completing his task, he met up with her and they talked, as it appeared that she noticed his hidden intelligence as she wondered why he's in D-Class. He gave her a vague answer as she smiled in response to the answer, probably out of respect for his privacy. She later helped him in saving Airi from a crazed stalker by bringing security to take the culprit away. This event would suggest the two are really friends if she was willing to aid him though she had no obligation to do so. During summer break, they hung out at the pool with some of their classmates. Honami would tease Airi in a playful manner for her close relationship and obvious romantic affections towards Kiyotaka after she said she came after he invited her. When Kikyo mentioned Honami's own close relationship with him, she is seen smiling, showing she has no problem with people mentioning their association. While they don't interact on the cruise, Ms. Hoshinomiya made a list of students that B-Class should be watching out for. There was a certain student that she seemingly forgot, to which Honami immediately asked if she had meant Kiyotaka, which her teacher confirmed. This further proved that Honami sees that there is more to Kiyotaka's capabilities than he let on and she is curious as to why he hides them. During the survival test, they met up and she allowed him to scout her camp after he and Suzune came to observe it. They have another encounter at C-Class' deserted camp when Kiyotaka and Airi meet them. While there, he asked her and Ryūji about Kōhei Katsuragi and Arisu Sakayanagi with her giving as much information as she could about the two leaders of Class 1-A. Due to his monologue at the end of the anime, it is unknown what he actually thinks of her, however, it can be seen that he seems to value their association, as he chose not to jeopardize their classes alliance when identifying class leaders for the end of the survival test. Kikyō Kushida She is shown to be on good terms with Kikyō as the latter greeted her sometime after school first started. When questioned about their interactions by Kiyotaka, Kikyō responded by stating she was simply trying to be friends with everyone. In episode 4, she helped Kikyō and her friends in proving Ken's innocence, with Kikyō thanking her for the assistance. Kikyō was very curious to know exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka after she stated she had a debt to him. They hung out at the pool for summer break, when Honami teased Airi's relationship and romantic feelings towards Kiyotaka, Kikyō mentioned Honami's relationship with him as well, which resulted in her smiling. Suzune Horikita They barely had any interaction until Episode 7, where they hung out at the pool during summer break. During changing, Suzune questioned Honami over the growth of her chest size as the latter was somewhat embarrassed on answering and gave a hesitant answer before inquiring as Suzune shrugs it off. Honami was seen smiling after Suzune and Kikyō a made note of her and Kiyotaka's friendship. It appears Honami recognized Suzune's intelligence because on the cruise her teacher included her in the list of people in the other classes that she should watch out for. Airi Sakura There hasn't been much interaction between them, but in Episode 6 she and Kiyotaka came to Airi's aid when she was pursued by a crazed stalker who tried to force himself on her. During summer break, they hung out at the pool where Honami would notice and tease Airi in a playful manner for her close relationship and obvious romantic feelings towards Kiyotaka, much to Airi's embarrassment. They met again in the survival test where Kiyotaka and Airi encountered Honami and Ryūji at C-Class' abandoned camp but there was no interaction between them. Other D-Class students Unlike most of the upper-class students, she doesn't share their views of looking down on D-Class and doesn't oppose to interacting or befriending students of D-Class. She is even aware of many of them have potential to reach the upper class and makes it a necessity to list them, which shows she is interested in them. References